Legend of the Angel Fairy
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: A one shot story about fairies and dragons and a bit more.


Many years ago, before the great war there was a more peaceful time. A time in which a certain being lived in harmony upon a uniquely shaped island, with the fitting name of Fairy Island. Why? Oh, simple; upon this island there lived a vast amount of fairies, of many types, shapes and looks.

There were garden fairies, water fairies, fire fairies and many more. There were even smaller fairies called tail fairies, for they were the only fae that had tails.

Of all these mystical creatures none was more respected and beautiful then that of the angel fairy Luna; the only one of her kind and queen of the fairy island.

Luna held within her young looking body all the magic of the world. she had the power of all the fairies of whom she ruled over quite kindly. She was stronger than any human and very intelligent.

Though Luna did rule fair and wise, she also enjoyed joing in on the many festivities that her friends would hold on a pretty frequent basis.

She loved to dance and sing; with a voice that could charm even the most unruly of charaters. When she sang, the other fairies just sat and listened to the beautiful meolody that would erupt from the depths of her very soul.

Yes, things on the island were perfectly peaceful and full of fun times...however all good things come to an end and soon, the fae would be all, but wiped out.

But before we get to that, we'll discover Tatsu and Cinder.

Who? Oh the Pince and Princess of Dragon cove.

Yes, dragons have a very important part to play in this story. See it's due to the dragons...unintentionally of course; that the fae were nearly all wiped out. How? Well I'm getting to that.

So, you know of Fairy Island where Luna protects the other fae, so now we'll learn of Dragon cove and the Prince and Princess of the dragons, Tatsu and his sister Cinder.

What? Thought they were to wed? Oh no, Tatsu and Cinder are siblings, Cinder being the eldest.

Dragon cove was as the name says the home of many different types of dragons, all with different abilities and features. Being the eldest, Cinder was named the next Queen, but that day for her would never come.

It happened one stormy night, with the lightening flashing and thunder crashing, while being pelted by massive rain drops, Tatsu and Cinder were desperately trying to reach their cove.

Worried for his sister, Tatsu suggested landing on Fairy island and waiting out the storm, but Cinder refused she would not land on the island, which would draw panic from the fae.

Tatsu could only obey his sister as they flew.

Suddenly from out of the darkness and pouring rain, came Cinder's shrill cry of pain.

Tatsu noticed she's been struck by some kind of weapon. He scanned the sea and noticed a vessel within the distance. A human ship.

Angered Tatsu went to retaliate, Cinder however stopped him, telling him she'd land on the island, and for him to seek out the Angel fairy Luna, who had healing powers that could heal any ailment. The only thing she could not do was revive the dead.

Reluctanty Tatsu followed his sister and did as she had asked him to, he morphed into a more human form, thinking it less of a threat and ventured into the forest, searching for the fae village and the only one who could help his sister.

At the village, Luna had just finished her rounds and was returing home to dry herself and rest, until she felt the pressence of someone behind her. She turned slightly to see Tatsu there.

She asked him why he was on the island, and after hearing about Cinder, she quickly followed Tatsu into the night, towards where Cinder lay wounded.

Now while, Tatsu was gone, Cinder was alone, until a being appeared before her. It was a human man, who assured her no harm and apologized for his men's uncalled for actions which had resulted in her being injured.

She forgave him and ordered him to leave her be, before she retracked her forgiving nature and ate him. She hadn't meant it, but he took the hint and booked it out of the area, as Tatsu and Luna arrived.

Luna quicky examined the wound and smiled, it wasn't life threatening, and Cinder would live to deliver her eggs.

Tatsu was relieved and watched as Luna healed his sister. They left Cinder to rest, and thats when Luna looked out to the sea.

She didn't know if the humans would return or not and she was not about to take any chances, so she left Tatsu and prepared to use her magic to create a shield around the island. One that would keep everything out and all in.

What she didn't know was that a group of humans had made it onto the island and hid in a nearby cave, waiting.

The shield fell unpon the island and Luna sighed, she may have all the power of the world, but it didn't mean she didn't get tired after using a vast amount of it.

Returning to where Tatsu was she nearly collapsed, but the charming dragon prince caught her. The he began to growl.

Luna looked behind herself to find a human man; the reason for Tatsu's growling.

She demanded to know why the humans were on her island, the man was at a loss for words. Sure there were lovely human women, but Luna's mystic beauty put all those ladies to shame.

He apologized for not answering with a cheesy pick up line, saying he'd never seen anyone as stunning as her.

He told her that he and a few of his men had been trapped in the storm, but seeing an island headed straight for it, just wait out the storm. He turned to Tatsu and apologized for his men harming Cinder.

Luna accepted his explanation, but Tatsu wasn't sure this human could be trusted or not, no matter if Luna did, Tatsu refused to trust the man; who they came to find was named James.

So, there are gut feelings for a reason, and of course Tatsu was right not to trust the human, for while he talked with the two of them, his men went to where Cinder lay still weary from Luna's healing.

They snared her and bound her with strong chains, chaining her wings to her body. They brought out spears and told her simply, that 'no one threatens their master'. With that the spears were jabbed through her body.

Tatsu heard the cries of his dying sister and with Luna running beside him, they reached the spot, where the grass was now stained with blood, the water ran red, and seperated from her body next to the small brook, was Cinder's violet head.

Luna gasped, and had to shake her head as Tatsu begged her to heal his sister. She told him that she was unable to bring the dead back to life. She apologized an was deeply sorry that she couldn't help him.

While Tatsu balled his fists, and was close to loosing himself, Luna floated five different colored eggs before him. She told him to calm himself as she said a mournful prayer to the heavens, pleading for them to allow Cinder entrance, for she was taken from life too soon.

After asking if it would be fitting, Luna used her fire magic to burn Cinder's body as a sign of great respect. Tatsu had nodded 'A fitting death for a dragon...queen.' he'd said holding back tears.

They brought the eggs back to the village with them, where Luna offered Tatsu a house while he resided on the island. Accepting he and the eggs went inside and remained there for the rest of the night.

Years passed and Tatsu, along with his newfews and niece often visited Luna, on a near daily basis.

To the rest of the fae it seemed as though Tatsu, the kind dragon King had grown romantic feelings for the shimmering angel fairy, and vise versa.

James also frequented the island. He too harbourded deep feelings for Luna.

Now, all secrets sooner or later get revealed and Jame's secret would be no different and this secret would cause a lot of pain and anguish.

James would watch the interaction between Tatsu and Luna and he did not like it. He wanted the fairy's attention for himself and no other and he decided to remedy that right away.

Later one evening when Tastu and the little dragons had left for home, Luna went on her nightly rounds around the island. by the beach she felt a sting in her neck an then all went black for her.

She woke in a strange room, chained to the bed she was on. She demanded to know what was going on and where she was, but got nothing, but being told to 'shut up'

James soon entered the room, causing her to become suspious.

He told he had had her brought to the mainland to eventually become his wife. Luna was flattered, but refused. She had a duty to uphold and needed to return and remain on the island. she asked for James to take her home, only to be told she would never again step foot on that island.

Locked away for what seemed like days Luna feared for the fae. Feared for them and her fears would be justified, for while being captive in his home, James's men had returned and slain each and every one of the fairies. Leaving Luna the only fairy left alive; even though she too was in trouble.

Of course Tatsu had fought with the humans, trying his best to protect the fae, until his nefews and niece were captured. Then he fought also to get them back. He heard a human mention that they had no idea the 'bitch' dragon had been with eggs when they'd killed her. Tatsu raged against bindings, but found he could not for the life of him escape.

The dragons were brought to the mainland as well.

Luna's heart felt like it was being torn from her chest. It was as if she could feel the dying fae's pain and hear their cries. Again, James came to the door asking if she'd reconsidered. she still refused.

He told her she no longer had a duty to protect the fairies, for he'd slain them all. Luna, in great pain cried for days and nights.

Unable to take another refusal, James decided to force Luna into marriage and made the arrangements. He decided to allow the dragon children to live, but wanted very much to excecute Tatsu the day of the wedding, as the pastor pronounced them husband and wife. He wanted to watch the pain go through Luna's eyes, he wanted to taint the pure hearted maiden with hate for him, and believed that would be the best way.

On the day of the wedding, James allowed Luna a parting with Tatsu.

It turned out that the rumors of their love had been true, Luna loved the Dragon King and Tatsu loved the Queen of the fairies.

She told him something that he didn't quite understand, but he agreed and just before the door opened, gave her one last kiss. She left willingly with the guard as they essorted her to the wedding room, where at the end of the aisle James awaited her.

Once at the end she made him promise to release Tatsu, or she's bite through her own tongue and kill herself before the ceremony even fully began. His hands 'tied' James reluctantly agreed and released Tatsu, which in the end was what Luna had wanted.

James would soon come to regret heeding the request of this woman.

As the ceremony began, Tatsu returned to the cove and gathered all the dragons, this would be the end of the humans. That was for sure.

James was just about to force a kiss, when they attacked laying waste to the church and slaying any human they saw.

Tatsu was joined in the air by Luna, who asked him to spare the human children, they were innocent in all this and had no say what the adults did. He agreed as he saw Luna take hold of a sword.

Yes, Luna may have a gentle nature, but she was also very skilled with a blade and demonstrated just how skilled.

James hid from the battle, only to be found by the baby dragons, who dragged him out into the open. Luna held her blade to hs throat. He begged for his life, and Luna simply asked if the fae had begged for their lives and if they'd been spared.

Unable to answer, Luna did not spare his ife, and sliced his head clean off.

She hated fighting, hated having to use her sword, hated having to be covered in blood, but Luna knew she had to see this through to the end. She had to avenge her precious friends or else she would never be able to call herself fairy queen again.

After hours of fighting, the battle was finally over, all but the children were dead, and the Dragon King rose to the sky, his Fairy Queen at his side.

Luna returned to the ground and drove her sword into blood. She vowed never to lift the sword again and prayed for forgiveness from the heavens, for taking so many lives. Tears dripping from her eyes.

Tatsu, sympatheticly embraced her, he understood her anguish. She was an Angel fairy and most fairies weren't used to the carnage of battle, unlike dragons who faced this often.

Luna went with Tatsu to dragon cove, and never again set foot on Fairy island.

After several lifespans went by and many dragon-fae children had been born, Luna one day vanished from the cove never to be heard from again by Tatsu or their children.

Tatsu lived long as the Dragon King, until he fought his one nefew, lost his throne to him and he too went away never to return.

Its said that Luna and Tatsu found each other and lived till they finally died together. But of course no one truly knows.

The firey Dragon King kept that title for many years, until he and his siblings had to go dormant for another set of years.

The Angel fairy? Well, Luna had been the only one of her kind, however children do tend to carry on their parent's abilities and one young daughter did, and she in turn met and fell in love with a human man, of whom was one of the off spring of the children's children that had been spared in the great battle.

The girl and her husband were the first in the long line of an insanly wealthy family.

Now, there is a prophecy, that the decendant of their women will have to choose. Become dragon, human or the next angel fairy. She has yet to decide and her decision rests in the heart of her soulmate. The one she is destined to be with for eternity. As some came to say. She awaits her Dragon King to rescue the Fairy queen.

Well that's the prophecy's sayng this, so who really knows.

THE END


End file.
